english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael McConnohie
Michael D. McConnohie (born July 23, 1951 in Mansfield, Ohio) is an American voice actor and President of Nevada-based Voxworks voice-acting corporation. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Fire Festival Mask Vendor (ep16) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Captain Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Metis (ep9) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara *Coppelion (2015) - Gennai Ishikawa *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fairlock *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Doi's Subordinate (ep12), Man (ep14), Samurai (ep11), Yonekichi's Father (ep18), Yoshisuke Atobe, Yukiatsu's Father (ep19) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Barkeeps, Deputy, Follower, Henagum, Officer *Gun X Sword (2006) - Baron Mayor (ep2), Findley (ep9) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Magin, Rossiu (20 Years Later; ep27) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Captain, Narrator *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Crank Zent *Monster (2009-2010) - Bartender (ep13), Doctor (ep8), Dr. Boyer, Franz Bonaparta, Frog B (ep47), Police Chief Hamrik, Police Inspector (ep22), Police Inspector (ep50), Police Interrogator, Police Officer (ep73), Professor Kronecker, Rosso (ep18), Subordinate (ep15), Train Conductor (ep40), Turkish Man (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Barrier Core Ninja (ep359), Hagoromo Otsutsuki (ep329), Kanpu (ep336), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Monkey King Enma (ep249), Osoi (ep316), Sealing Team Ninja (ep316) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Minoru Edajima *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Baltra Liones, Twigo 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Nerakk/Kraken 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Research and Development Member *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Jurgens *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Tenebrae Guard *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Etiquette Master *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Director Makino 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Dr. Adams Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Herman Castillo Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Lich King, Necromancer Xul, Uther the Lightbringer *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Eeah *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kano *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - The Lich King (Bolvar), Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Desert Dweller, Dockmaster, Old Councillor, Old Gaffer, Sirius, Sword of the Brave *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Dr. Paradigm *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Chevre, Heretic, Yvoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Yvoire *Kessen II (2001) - God *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Gensui Amagiri, Tenro Chunin *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Barry Burton *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Biwig, Vox *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *The Space Adventure (1995) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Margulis, Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Margulis *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Margulis Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2016. Category:American Voice Actors